Falling for you
by guttz
Summary: Rusia tiene que cuidar a la hermana menor de Serbia. La historia resumida en una frase, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les gusté :) Pairing: Rusia y Croacia y muchas más!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les gusté :)  
>Hetalia pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.<br>Algunos personajes me pertenecen.  
>Sin más que decir, continuamos...<p>

**La llamada**

Era una tarde fría de otoño, Rusia acababa de salir de una junta que había tenido con los aliados, esa junta en especial lo había cansado tanto mentalmente como físicamente, ya que al final término peleandose con América e Inglaterra, estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie. De pronto algo sonó en su bolsillo, era su teléfono, de mala gana lo saco y reviso quien lo estaba llamando, pero este aparecía como número desconocido, decidió contestar:

- hola.- contesto de manera seca, haciendo que el interlocutor se sacara de onda.  
>- Rusia, hasta que algún te encuentro!.- contesto la voz del otro lado, el ruso se quedo sorprendido al escuchar la voz del otro lado, ¿podría ser, quien el creía que era?.<br>- Serbia, eres tu?.-pregunto entre emocionado y sorprendido por poder escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo.  
>- si, que acaso no reconociste mi voz?.- hablo la voz del joven con un tono bromista.<br>- es que ha pasado tanto tiempo.- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa, le alegraba escuchar al serbio, después de un breve momento de silencio, el ruso comenzó a hablar.

- a que se debe tu llamada?.- pregunto con curiosidad el ruso.

- quería pedirte un favor.- dijo el serbio, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más serio, el ruso lo escuchaba atento.

- que paso?.- pregunto el ruso con seriedad.  
>- me tengo que ir de Yugoslavia por unos meses, y quería pedirte sí podías cuidar a mi hermana Croacia?.- comento el serbio con seriedad, al ruso se le hizo un poco raro lo que el serbio le estaba proponiendo, ya que tenia entendido que la croata y el serbio se odiaban a muerte.<br>- crei que no la soportabas, porque quieres que la cuide?.- comento el ruso al serbio con seriedad, a lo que el serbio contesto con una sonrisa.

- no quiero que se quede sola con Montenegro (mujer), Eslovenia (hombre), Macedonia (hombre), Bosnia o Herzegovina ( mujeres), me gustaría verla fuera de su zona de comfort y verla sufrir un poco, ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?.- pregunto una vez más el serbio, el ruso se quedo pensativo, hasta que al final accedió al pedido del serbio.

- muchas gracias Rusia, te debo una.- contesto el serbio con una sonrisa.  
>- no te preocupes serbia, sólo dime cuando llega.- hablo el ruso con una sonrisa mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.<br>- ella llega mañana a las 8:30 am a Moscú, estas en tu casa?.- pregunto el serbio con seriedad.  
>- no, ahorita me encuentro en Inglaterra, pero por la noche voy a regresar a Rusia.- dijo el con una sonrisa.<br>-perfecto, te esperara en el aeropuerto, de todos modos le daré tu número celular, si no te molesta.- comento Serbia con una sonrisa, el ruso solo sonrió.  
>- no hay problema, te veré luego, adiós.- y el ruso colgó, no sin antes darle su numero al serbio.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana fría en el aeropuerto de Moscú, Rusia.

Croacia se encontraba sentada en una banca en la zona de espera, donde Serbia le había dicho que esperará al ruso, honestamente no le gustaba la idea de quedarse con Rusia, no era sólo por el simple hecho de que le **molestaba** pasar el tiempo en el que su "hermano" se Iba a ausentar con el enorme país, sino que no soportaba para nada a los hermanos sovieticos, en especial Bielorrusia, en pocas palabras, la chica le daba asco, no paso mucho tiempo para que una voz, aclamando su nombre la sacara de sus pensamientos:

- Croacia!.- le grito Rusia desde el lugar donde recogían las maletas (al parecer había llegado más rápido de lo que ella esperaba), la chica lanzo un largo suspiro, tomó sus dos maletas y salió caminando hacia donde estaba el ruso, esté la saludo con una sonrisa, al igual que ella:

- Rusia, me da mucho gusto verte.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el ruso sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, estuvieron hay parados hasta que la maleta del ruso apareció, la tomo y salió del aeropuerto con Croacia detrás de el, las calles estaban parcialmente cubiertas de nieve y hacia mucho frío, el trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa del ruso fue muy silencioso, Rusia miraba de reojo a la croata,al llegar a la casa, la joven la observo con interés, era muy grande y eso le llamaba la atención a la chica, estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que la llamaban:

- Croacia, métete a la casa, no quiero que te enfermes.- dijo el ruso desde la puerta, Croacia levantó sus cosas y entro a la enorme casa, ahí Rusia le pidió que colocara sus cosas a un lado de las escaleras y que le acompañará a la sala ya que necesitaba decirle algo de suma importancia, al llegar a la sala, Rusia le pidió que se sentará, ella obedeció y se sentó a lado del ruso.

- bien, creo que tu hermano te dijo que tenía que irse por unos meses de Yugoslavia.- le dijo Rusia con seriedad, a lo que ella respondió:

-si, me comento que tenía que salir por unos meses.-dijo la chica mientras se acordaba de lo que el serbio le había dicho:

** ~Flashback**

Era una mañana tranquila en Yugoslavia, Croacia se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto mientras redactaba unos papeles para su jefe, de pronto apareció Serbia, al saber que se encontraba detrás de ella, soltó un gran suspiro de irritación y se volteó a verlo.

- que se te ofrece?.- pregunto ella con seriedad.

- Sanja, necesitaba hablar contigo.- la llamo el serbio, la croata se paro y se acercó.

- que pasa Miroslav?.- pregunto ella, el serbio dio un largo suspiro.

-saldré de Yugoslavia por unos meses.- dijo el serbio.

- okey, que te vaya bi...- iba a contestar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el serbio con enojo.

- hey, aún no he terminado!.- le regaño el serbio, ella refunfuño y lo miro con odio.

- me iré por unos meses, pero tu no te quedaras en Yugoslavia.- esto hizo que la croata lo mirara uno poco extrañada.

-de que estas hablando?.- le pregunto Croacia un tanto enojada, a lo que serbia le contesto.

- no quiero que te quedes, estarás mejor alejada de Yugoslavia, intenta relajarte en estos meses.- le dijo serbia mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza, la chica lo miro con irritación, para luego cambiar a una pensativa.

- en ese caso le diré a Austria...- comenzo a hablar la croata, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por el serbio.

- no querida, te vas a Rusia.- dijo el serbio con una sonrisa.

- espera, no se supone que yo debo elegir el lugar donde me voy a quedar?.- pregunto la croata con molestia, a lo que el serbio respondió.

- es uno de mis mejores amigos, es al que más confianza le tengo y además, tengo la ligera sospecha de que le atraes, lo cual es raro.- comento Serbia con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a la croata con una cara de pocos amigos.

- al diablo, a preparar maletas...

~fin del Flashback~

-solamente lo comento.- dijo la croata con seriedad al recordar aquella escena, el ruso solo le observó por unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

- bueno, la razón por la que estamos sentados aquí es para establecer las reglas de la casa.- dijo el ruso con seriedad, la chica se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

- esta bien, cuales son?.- pregunto ella mientras sacaba de su bolsa una libreta y una pluma, el ruso prosiguió.

- bien, no son muchas reglas, pero son importantes para que estés a salvo durante tu estancia aquí en mi casa.- dijo el ruso con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica solo levanto la ceja, y espero que el ruso siguiera.

-bueno las reglas son las siguientes...- y empezó a dictarla mientras la chica las escribía en su libreta, en ese momento apareció Lituania, Estonia y Letonia, los 3 venían a darle la bienvenida al señor Rusia, pero no se percataron que la croata se encontraba en la sala.

-buenos días señor Rusia.-dijeron los 3 en coro, Rusia sonrió y decidió presentarles a la croata, que observaba la escena en completo silencio.

- buenos días (hizo una pausa, se levantó y señalo a la chica), muchachos les quiero presentar a Croacia.-dijo mientras señalaba a la joven, esta les regaló una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-oh, señorita Croacia, perdoné que no la halla visto, mi nombre es Lituania.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, la chica también le sonrió, después de el siguió Estonia y al final Letonia, quien no dejaba de temblar.

-ho-hola, es u-un placer co-co-conocerla señorita.- dijo el letón con timidez, la chica solo le sonrió.

- el placer es mío.- dijo ella conservando su sonrisa, Rusia les pidió que se retirarán ya que tenía que hablar con la chica:

-los veré más tarde, preparen algo para la cena.- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa.

- enseguida señor Rusia.- dijeron en coro antes de salir de la sala, luego de esto el ruso se volteó a ver a la joven, que seguía sentada. -esas son todas las reglas?.- pregunto un poco sarcástica, el ruso negó con la cabeza.

-нет mi querida sanja, todavía faltan unas cuatro reglas.- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa, la chica solo lanzo un suspiro y siguió anotando todas las reglas que le dictaba el ruso, mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Bielorrusia, junto con unos binoculares gruñía con odio al contemplar la escena:

- esa chica esta muerta!.- dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la casa de Rusia...

Aclaraciones: Нет - no.

El nombre de Croacia es Sanja Los nombres de Lituania, Estonia y Letonia son: Toris, Edward y Raivis Los nombres de los hermanos soviéticos son: Iván (Rusia), Natalia (Bielorrusia) y Yekaterina (Ucrania).

Espero que la historia les halla gustado, comentenla y pónganla en favoritos, espero que estén bien :) Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Después de apuntar todas las reglas de la casa, Rusia llevo a Croacia a la habitación que ocuparía durante su estancia, subiendo la escalera, Croacia se encontró con gran hilera de cuartos, el ruso la condujo a uno que estaba cerca del baño y enfrente de la habitación de este.

-aquí pasaras tus "vacaciones".-dijo este con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta del cuarto, Croacia solo alzo una ceja al ver la habitación, podría jurar que en ese mismo lugar habían matado a alguien, paredes rotas y despintadas, cortinas desgastadas, un tenebroso armario y un foco parpadeante que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento, lo único que se encontraba en buen estado era la cama y el piso alfombrado.

-amm, gracias Iván.-dijo ella con una mueca mientras entraba a la habitación y la observaba más detenidamente, el ruso solo le observaba atentamente con una sonrisa.

-bueno, iré por tu maleta para que te vayas instalando.-dijo Iván mientras salía de la habitación de la joven, ella solo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y siguió observando la habitación, después de unos minutos, Rusia entro a su cuarto con la gran maleta de la croata, esta le indico donde acomodarla, después de esto el ruso le aviso a qué hora seria la comida, para que fuera puntual:

-espero que disfrutes tu estancia en mi casa.-dijo el con una enorme sonrisa, la chica lo volteo a ver.

-gracias Rusia.-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no hay de que Croacia.-dijo este con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, la chica lo miro un tanto extrañada, pero le dio lo mismo.

-te veré abajo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa (mueca), este sonrió complacido y salió de la habitación, dejando a Croacia pensando donde acomodaría sus cosas (porque no pensaba ponerlas en ese horrible armario) y cuanto le iba a costar arreglar la habitación, después de acomodar sus cosas, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la enorme casa, para conocerla y no perderse en ella, estaba caminado hacia una ventana que estaba al fondo del pasillo, cuando de pronto se encontró con Bielorrusia, la rubia le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que la croata seguía con una expresión neutral, la rubia se le acerco amenazadoramente, con uno de sus cuchillos en mano, apuntándole directamente en la cara, Sanja solo le observaba, checando los movimientos que realizaba Natalia, hasta que esta estuvo enfrente de la otra, apuntándole con el cuchillo:

-hola Sanja.-dijo con molestia la joven, la otra seguía impasible.

-Natalia.-dijo con seriedad mirando con odio a la rubia.

-a que se debe tu visita a la casa de mi hermano?.-pregunto la bielorrusa con odio en la voz, la croata estaba a punto de contestar, pero en ese momento, Lituania apareció, estaba buscando a Croacia, ya que Rusia quería hablar con ella, al ver a las dos chicas apunto de golpearse, decidió intervenir y evitar aquella pelea.

-señorita Croacia!.-el lituano llamo la atención de las dos jóvenes, está ya no le contesto a la bielorrusa.

-el señor Rusia quiere hablar con usted.-dijo un poco nervioso al ver a la bielorrusa.

-en un momento voy.-contesto con seriedad, dejo a la bielorrusa y se acercó al lituano, Natalia la miro con odio.

-esto todavía no se acaba.-dijo Natalia con enojo mientras guardaba se cuchillo y se alejaba de la croata y del lituano, pasando a lado de este y dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-estas bien?.-pregunto la joven al ver que Natalia lo había lastimado, este respondió con una sonrisa:

-sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe.-dijo el con una sonrisa mientras la llevaba con Rusia, después de una pequeña plática con Iván sobre los reglas de la casa ( al parecer, el ruso había olvidado que ya le había dado las reglas de la casa ), comieron y el ruso empezó a platicar con ella:

-como esta serbia?, hace mucho que no lo veo.-pregunto el ruso mientras tomaba un poco de vodka, la chica lo miraba con seriedad.

-el sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada.-dijo Sanja mientras miraba su plato de comida vacío, el ruso le observaba con atención, para luego sonreírle.

-me encantaría ir de visita a Yugoslavia, dicen que Dubrovnik es hermoso en el verano.-dijo Iván mientras miraba a Sanja con una sonrisa, los bálticos solo observaban sin decir nada.

-lo es.-dijo ella mientras sonreía con orgullo.

-como esta Kosovo?.-pregunto el ruso con interés.

-sigue teniendo problemas con serbia.-dijo ella con seriedad, no le gustaban ese tipo de preguntas ( pensaba que el ruso le quería sacar información acerca de sus dos "hermanos", y eso no le gustaba ), así que decidió cambiar el tema, a uno que no le gustara a Iván.

-Natalia está viviendo contigo?.-pregunto ella con una mueca en la cara, el ruso cambio su cara a una de preocupación.

-no, porque lo preguntas?.- el ruso se veía un poco alterado.

-simple curiosidad.-dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de pararse y abandonar el lugar, el ruso se veía un poco más relajado, aunque se veía preocupado por la pregunta de la croata, el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, ella salió de la casa ( con permiso de Rusia )a buscar las cosas que necesitaba para reparar su habitación, después de eso, se dedicó a reparar el cuarto, no bajo a cenar, Toris le subió la cena a su cuarto, después de tocar 3 veces, la chica respondió.

-señorita Croacia, le traigo la cena.-dijo el con gentiliza.

-déjala en la mesa de a lado, en un momento la tomo, gracias.-se escuchó a través de la puerta, el pelicafe hizo lo que la chica le pidió, dejo la comida en la pequeña mesa que estaba a lado del cuarto y decidió marcharse, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo la joven invitada del ruso.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, la joven abrió la puerta, tomo el plato de comida y se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto, después de dos horas más de trabajo, la croata ya había terminado, estaba exhausta, sudada y de mal humor, quería tomar un baño, pero no quería salir de su habitación, no quería que nadie la viera así, después de un pequeño debate mental, decidió quedarse en su habitación y dormir en el piso ( no quería ensuciar la cama ), tomo una de las cobijas que estaban en el horrible armario, la puso en el suelo y se quedó dormida, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Hola a todos:**

**Perdón por no actualizar!**

**No tenía ideas para este fic…**

**Ahora que las tengo, tratare de actualizar más rápido la historia =)**

**Espero que me perdonen….**

** Descripción física de Croacia:**

**Cabello: café cobrizo**

**Ojos: verde azulado**

**Piel: blanca con pecas en la nariz y un poco en las mejillas.**

**Nariz: pequeña y respingona**

**Altura: 1.70**

**Nombre completo: Sanja Nikolić**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, perdón por tardar tanto, espero no vuelva a pasar. Hasta la próxima….**


	4. Chapter 4

Pláticas

A la mañana siguiente, Sanja se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cuello, ya que había dormido en el suelo en una muy mala posición, se despertó a duras penas y se sacudió un poco la ropa, se levanto y camino hacia la mesita de noche para checar el reloj y ver la hora.A la mañana siguiente, Sanja se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cuello, ya que había dormido en el suelo en una muy mala posición, se despertó a duras penas y se sacudió un poco la ropa, se levanto y camino hacia la mesita de noche para checar el reloj y ver la hora.

-son las 7:30 de la mañana, ya es tarde.- dijo la joven un poco alarmada, rápidamente abrió su maleta y busco algo que ponerse, salió de su cuarto con una toalla, su ropa y se dispuso a bañarse, estaba apunto de entrar cuando fue sorprendida por Lituania, quien recién se había levantado para ir a preparar la comida, al notar a la croata entrando al baño se sorprendió de sobre manera al verla levantada tan temprano, ya que normalmente nadie se levantaba temprano en la casa.

-señorita Croacia, que hace despierta tan temprano?.- preguntó Toris un poco alarmado.

-normalmente me despierto a esta hora, en Yugoslavia la vida es muy rápida y no hay tiempo para quedarse dormido.- fue la respuesta de la cobriza al pelicafé antes de meterse al baño, dejando callado y solo al lituano, se sorprendió de la repuesta de la joven ya que no esperaba que esta le contestara de esa manera, pasaron las horas, a las 10:00 de la mañana, todos (menos belarus) estaban desayunando, Rusia estaba diciéndole a los bálticos las tareas que tenían que realizar en el día, mientras que Croacia picaba la poco comida que quedaba en su plato, al terminar, este se volteo a ver a la croata con una sonrisa.

-oye Sanja, estuve pensando un rato, y me pareció una buena idea si tu y yo pasamos un tiempo juntos, que te parece?.- dijo él con una sonrisa, ella lo observo con seriedad por unos segundos.

-esta bien.- dijo con seriedad mientras seguía picando la comida, el ruso sonrió complacido.

-perfecto, te espero en mi sala de trabajo, no tardes.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina, tanto los bálticos como Croacia se sintieron extrañados por la actitud del ruso, ellos porque nunca lo habían visto tan entusiasmado y ella porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, al terminar de comer se va directo a la sala del ruso, este estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con una sonrisa, Sanja lo observaba en silencio.

-Sanja, por favor pasa.- le dijo el ruso mientras le hacía pasar al frío lugar y sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en la oficina, alrededor de una chimenea, enseguida Rusia se sentó a su lado, ella estaba seria como de costumbre, el ruso estaba un nervioso, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con la joven croata a solas, no desde que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Bosnia en Yugoslavia, hace dos meses.

*flashback*

Era una mañana tranquila en Yugoslavia, Bosnia y Rusia habían salido a caminar, la joven de cabello rubio observaba al ruso con admiración mientras le contaba la historia de cómo había conocido a Serbia.

- ... y nos volvimos grandes amigos.- concluyó Iván con una sonrisa.

- wow, me encantaría tener una amistad como la tuya con Miroslav.- dijo Rûza con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se colgaba del brazo del ruso, este soltó una carcajada.

- la tienes, Croacia.- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras hacía mención de la joven de cabellos cobrizos, Bosnia hizo una mueca.

- no es lo mismo, Sanja es la persona mas inexpresiva que conozco, nunca sonríe.- dijo la rubia con tristeza.

- yo la he visto sonreír, tiene una hermosa sonrisa.- dijo el ruso con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, la chica lo volteo a ver y una enorme sonrisa se creo en su rostro.

- te gusta Sanja!.- gritó y lo apunto con el dedo, Iván se puso nervioso e intento callarla.

- Bosnia no digas tonterías, por favor no grites te pueden escuchar!.- decía Rusia mientras intentaba atrapar y callar a la ágil muchacha, de lo que no se había percatado era de que la croata los estaba escuchando y observando, su cara neutral se convirtió en una de sorpresa y luego de asco.

- siempre supe que ese tipo estaba enfermo, pero esto lo sobrepasa todo.- dijo Sanja bastante molesta mientras se alejaba del lugar y se iba con Eslovenia.

*fin del flashback*

- así que, Croacia.- inició el la platica, la chica lo volteo a ver con seriedad.

- que pasa Iván?.- dijo ella con el rostro impasible.

- hace mucho que no hablamos, como has estado, te sientes cómoda en mi casa?.- dijo el con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, la chica le dio una pequeña carcajada.

- he estado bien, gracias, tu casa me parece acogedora y me he sentido cómoda en ella.- dijo con una sonrisa (no iba a mencionar que odiaba el armario y que había pasado todo un día arreglando el cuarto que Iván le había ofrecido para quedarse, eso hubiera sido descortés de su parte), el ruso se sintió bien por lo que dijo Croacia, así que decidió platicar mas abiertamente con ella.

- porque mencionaste que Belarus estaba en la casa?.- era una pregunta que a Rusia en verdad le incomodaba, ya que se suponía que Natalia no se encontraba en Rusia, había viajado a Checoslovaquia a ver a Andrej y a Svetlana, y no iba a estar por Rusia hasta dentro de unos meses.

- la vi hace unos días, intento atacarme, pero fue detenida por uno de tus subordinados.- dijo mientras enfatizaba la palabra

"Atacarme", estaba dispuesta a usar el amor que el ruso sentía por ella como defensa en contra de Natalia, el semblante de Iván se obscureció.

- no dejare que ella te haga nada, si la vuelves a ver y ella intenta atacarte, avísame y me encargare de ella.- esto último lo dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sanja y la colocaba entre las suyas, la croata sonrío complacida por lo que decía el ruso, ella era capaz de deshacerse de Belarus sola, sin ningún problema, pero prefería que Iván lo hiciera, ya que no quería mancharse de sangre las manos, le había prometido a su jefe que trataría de no pelearse o matar a nadie, los dos siguieron platicando hasta las 3:12 de la tarde, la que corto la platica fue la croata, que dijo que se sentía cansada y que quería tomar una siesta.

- te veo mas tarde.- se despidió la chica mientras salía de la habitación con una cara neutral y se dirigía a su cuarto, no sin antes tomar un teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo, mientras tanto el ruso seguía tumbado en su sillón, con una enorme sonrisa, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, era Lituania.

- señor, acabo de ver a la señorita Croacia salir de su estudio, sucedió algo?.- preguntó el joven un poco nervioso por la enorme sonrisa de su jefe, este le dijo que no pasaba nada, que solo habían estado platicando y que la joven siempre estaba seria, esto relajo a Toris, hasta que el ruso volvió a hablar.

- Lituania, de ahora hasta que Croacia se vaya, serás su ayudante personal.- dijo el ruso con seriedad, el lituano se quedo mudo, nunca le habían encomendado ser el ayudante personal de nadie.

- e-enserio?.- el chico aun no creía lo que decía su amo, era cierto que se había sentido levemente atraído por la joven (su actitud y su estado físico), pero él creía que nadie se había dado cuenta, o había sido igual de obvio que con Belarus.

- si, pero quiero que la tengas bien vigilada y ayúdala en lo que sea que necesite.

- lo que sea?.- preguntó Lituania, asegurándose de que el ruso no estuviera exagerando.

- lo que sea.- fue lo ultimo que dijo Iván antes de pedirle que preparara la comida y que despertara a la croata dentro de 1 hora.

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, entiendo si me quieren linchar y lanzar a un volcán...

Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, aunque no prometo nada.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, dudas, comentarios y reclamos serán bienvenidos.

Adiós y que estén bien ?.


End file.
